nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Boxing Ring
Boxing Ring is a stage in the[[Super Smash Bros. (series)| Super Smash Bros. series]], first introduced in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U''. It is one of the few stages to be in both versions. It also has two versions. Stage Elements This stage is a walk-off, meaning players cannot fall off. Leading to the edges of the screen are two lighted pathways that are slanted up. The main part of the stage in the center is the boxing ring, elevated above the pathways with ropes at the edges of the ring which players can bounce on. Above the ring is this platform of lights which will fall with enough hits. If fighters are on the ring's floor, they will take a lot of damage and get launched, Lights return relatively quick. The TV prompter appears behind ring and works a lot like the one in ''Pokémon Stadium 2''. The stage is both themed after Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros., with the ring's floor changing respectively from the Minor Circuit symbol to the Smash Bros. symbols. If the player presses L (ZR in the Wii U version) before selecting it, it will be the Punch Out!! version and if the player presses Y (ZL in the Wii U version) before selecting the stage, it will be Super Smash Bros. version. The main changes are the logo in the center of the ring, the color of the ropes and what the LED lights say. Exclusive to the Wii U version, the TV prompter also shows the fighter's portraits along with aliases just like the arcade [[Punch-Out!! (arcade)|''Punch-Out!!]] Here is a list of them * Mario - Mr. Video Game Himself * Luigi - The Eternal Understudy * Yoshi - Omnivore of the Year * Bowser- King of the Koopas * Peach - Princess of Toadstools * Wario - Scoundrel with a Fart of Gold * Rosalina & Luma- The Cosmic Travelers * Bowser Jr. - Prince of the Koopas * Dr. Mario - The Prescriber * Donkey Kong - King of the Jungle * Diddy Kong - The Acrobat * Link - Hero of Hyrule * Zelda - Hyrule's Wise Princess * Sheik - The Illusive Sheikah * Ganondorf - the King of Darkness * Toon Link - Wind-Waking Warrior * Samus Aran - Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire * Zero Suit Samus - The Warrior Within * Kirby - The Pink Puffball * King Dedede - The King of Dream Land * Meta Knight - The Masked Swordsman * Pikachu - Pika Pika! * Charizard - Blazing Fury * Lucario - Master of Aura * Jigglypuff - The Sleepy Singer * Greninja - Master of Stealth * Fox - The Leader of Star Fox * Falco - Proud Space Ace * Ness - The PSI Powerhouse * Captain Falcon - The Supersonic Slugger * Marth - The Hero-King * Ike - The Radiant Hero of Legend * Robin - The Tactician Magician * Lucina - Warrior From a Doomed Future * Corrin - Blood of Dragons * Mr. Game & Watch - Master of Two Dimensions * Pit - Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard * Palutena - Goddess of Light * Dark Pit - Dark-Winged Doppelgänger * Olimar - Veteran Astronaut * Alph - Astronaut in Training * R.O.B. - The Last of His Kind * Villager - Mayor of Smashville * Little Mac - Bruiser from the Bronx * Wii Fit Trainer (female) - Yoga Warrior * Wii Fit Trainer (male) - The BMI Bandit * Shulk - The Visionary * Duck Hunt - Bark, Quack, Boom! * Sonic - The Blue Blur * Pac-Man - The Yellow bane of Ghosts * Mega Man - Blue Metal Hero * Mii Brawler - The Brawler of Many Faces * Mii Swordfighter - The Swordfighter of Many Faces * Mii Gunner - The Gunner of Many Faces * Larry Koopa - The Youngest * Lemmy Koopa - Wacky War Machine * Iggy Koopa - the Laughing Prankster * Wendy O. Koopa - The Bold Beauty * Roy Koopa - The Cool One * Morton Koopa Jr. - the Enforcer * Ludwig von Koopa - the Pompous Prodigy * Mewtwo - A Legend Reawakens * Lucas - Boy from Nowhere * Roy - The Young Lion * Ryu - Tireless Wanderer * Cloud - SOLDIER 1st Class * Bayonetta - Umbra Witch Music Here are the stage's music. Italicized music is returning from a past game while bolded tracks must be unlocked ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS The second track can be played automatically if the player presses R before selecting the stage. * Jogging / Countdown * Minor Circuit Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Jogging/Countdown * Minor Circuit (Remix) * Minor Circuit ''' * '''Title (Punch-Out!!) * World Circuit Theme * Culdcept * Shin Onigashima Medley * Tomorrow's Passion Origin Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U stages Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stages